Vámonos
by T-Annita
Summary: —Vámonos—le imploró Suichi. Y en esta realidad, ella aceptó.
**Disclaimer: Uzumaki** es de la autoria de **Junji Ito.** Mi único propósito al escribir esto es el homenajear a uno de los mangas mas perturbadores que leído.

* * *

 _+o+_

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

 **Vámonos**

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

El matrimonio Saito era ―dentro de lo que cabía―, normal.

Se trataba de una pareja convencional. Un hombre y una mujer; Shuichi Saito y Kirie Goshima mejor conocida como ―ya casada―, Kirie Saito.

Shuichi salía todos los días a trabajar a la escuela preparatoria publica del pueblo. Él impartía clases de matemáticas, física e historia antigua. Era buen maestro; sus clases eran estrictas pero aun así era apreciado por el alumnado. Salía a correr todas las mañanas antes de dirigirse a la escuela, siempre acompañaba su desayuno con una taza de café instantáneo y un ejemplar del periódico local. Tenía un coche clásico azul que lavaba cada domingo después de fregar el piso de concreto de su entrada. Y siempre participaba de las juntas vecinales de su comunidad cuando se le requería.

Kirie se levantaba antes que su marido para preparar la cafetera y el desayuno de ambos además de un sencillo obento para su cónyuge. Una vez que veía el coche de Shuichi llegar a la calle donde daba vuelta, ella cerraba su casa para después ir al mandado. Saludaba a sus vecinas siempre que les veía y tenia las típicas conversaciones sobre el clima o el elevado precio de los rábanos en el mercado local.

Juntos celebraban las fiestas del pueblo, ayudaban a la comunidad siempre que podían y colaboran a limpiar el santuario local y dar ofrenda a los dioses.

¿Económicamente? Nada extraordinario. El señor Saito ganaba un sueldo promedio para un profesor. Sus pagos eran puntuales, tanto para el coche como para la casa. Vestían normal y nunca se les veía despilfarrar el dinero o portar alguna joya. Vivian honestamente.

¿Moralmente? Ningún problema. No contaban con antecedentes penales. Veneraban a los dioses como era debido. Ninguno de los dos se involucraba en chismes ni habladurías. Y en alguna ocasión la señora Kirie tuvo la honradez de devolver una cartera que un descuidado chico había dejado olvidada en su jardín.

No tenían hijos ni mascotas. Detalle que no era común para una joven pareja, pero tampoco era ilegal. Quizás no les gustaban. Quizás pensaban que ya tendrían tiempo para ello. Quizás no les importaba.

¿Cómo saberlo? No solían hablar abiertamente con los demás. No eran huraños, y si se les motivaba conversaban fluidamente diversos temas, pero aun así parecía haber siempre una barrera invisible, una que no dejaba que nadie se acercase demasiado. Y esto tampoco era ilegal. Cada quien podía hablar sobre su vida tanto como quisiera, y el matrimonio Saito había decidido que su vida privada, permanecería así, privada.

¿Entonces cual era el problema? ¿Cuál era la necesidad que le llevaba a interrogarlos año con año?

Hijikata Kotake suspiró apesadumbrado.

Sabia que había algo que ocultaban, pero no sabia que. Y siempre en el aniversario de la tragedia trataba de averiguarlo.

Su intuición se lo había dicho una noche hace 10 años en la que un par de jovencitos habían llegado al pueblo buscando asilo. Su historia había sido corta y coherente, o lo mas coherente que podía ser viniendo del pueblo vecino donde tantas cosas extrañas habían sucedido. Los dos chicos, estudiantes de bachiller, habían decidido ir al bosque a buscar especies para un proyecto escolar. Al intentar volver, su brújula enloqueció y los dejó a su merced. Intentaron volver con ayuda de su instinto y las marcas en el bosque que conocían desde pequeños, pero fracasaron; dieron vueltas sin sentido hasta que la sensatez del varón los guío hasta el pueblo más cercano para buscar ayuda.

Y como la solidaridad dicta, se les dio comida, mantas calientes y refugio.

Su historia parecía irreal por el hecho de que no era posible que un par de habitantes desconocieran su hogar y no fueran capaces de orientarse. Tampoco sonaba correcta la historia de la brújula puesto que el campo magnético siempre había sido el mismo y nunca había afectado a ningún dispositivo antes. Y en cuanto al supuesto proyecto escolar, los chicos no supieron suficientes datos para satisfacer su curiosidad.

Para él se había tratado de un par de jóvenes intentando huir de su hogar. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Tenía varias teorías, unas más locas que otras. Primero, que eran un par de enamorados cuyos padres no aprobaban la relación. Segundo opción, habían hecho alguna fechoría, como saltarse las clases y habían terminado perdiéndose. Tercera alternativa, querían llamar la atención. Cuarta, alguno de los dos huía de un hogar disfuncional y el otro lo acompañaba por solidaridad.

Sus primeras teorías parecían lógicas, pero ninguna era correcta. Los Saito –después de un extenso interrogatorio y análisis―, demostraron que tenían una estrecha relación con sus respectivos progenitores y que a estos no parecía molestarles su noviazgo. No parecían problemáticos ni del tipo de que hiciera tonterías. Y un examen medico no reveló nada mas allá de una lave deshidratación y rasguños causados por las horas de caminata.

Y a pesar de que intentó corroborarlo hasta el cansancio, no pudo hacer nada. Su lugar de origen estaba incomunicado. Toda persona que iba a investigar no dejaba rastro. Helicópteros, botes y vehículos de rescate terminaban perdiéndose. En el mejor de los casos los encontraban días después completamente desorientados. En los peores, no se sabia de ellos o volvían locos.

Total y completamente locos.

Cuando el caso aún causaba revuelo, Japón había dedicado recursos a investigar que ocurría.

No llegaron a ninguna conclusión. Al menos no una para la luz publica.

Si lo buscabas en alguna hemeroteca, los periódicos solo darían rodeos hasta llegar a la última publicación del tema: El pueblo había sido arrasado por un fenómeno natural. Una falla en la geografía del lugar y el exceso de humedad habían logrado hundir el pueblo. ¿Cómo? Te lo explicaban con términos científicos y palabras rebuscadas para que las personas que desconocieran el tema se dieran por bien servidas, y dejaran el tema zanjado. Y para los expertos, había material suficiente para discutir y debatir el como pudo haber pasado.

Y si en su lugar buscabas por internet, te topabas con hipótesis sobre extraterrestres experimentando, conspiraciones gubernamentales y hasta incluso la ira de dios.

Y es allí donde las teorías más locas habían dado lugar en su cabeza. ¿El par de estudiantes eran victimas o autores intelectuales? ¿Huían por miedo o por culpa? ¿Fueron afortunados al salir o era parte de un plan más siniestro?

En su momento, todas esta preguntas estuvieron a punto de enloquecerlo a él también hasta que su esposa le pidió que parara. No quería que terminara igual de desquiciado que las personas que lograban salir de Kurôzu-Cho; encerrado en una clínica mental gritando que los espirales tenían la culpa.

Espirales

Y de nueva cuenta, no se trataba de algo ilícito, pero aparentemente el matrimonio Saito no tenía buena relación con esta forma en particular. En alguna ocasión Kirie rechazó de una forma un tanto exagerada un kimono que le regalaron sus vecinas que estaba adornado con cientos de espirales. Suichi no dudaba en aplastar cualquier caracol en su jardín, que coincidentemente portaban un espiral en el caparazón. Y ni hablar de la forma precipitada en que el matrimonio salió corriendo cuando, años atrás, en un convivio de la localidad se habían instalado luces de colores con la misma forma.

¿Es que algo tan ridículo como las espirales tenían algo que ver con la tragedia de Kurôzu-Cho? No podía explicarlo, pero su mente gritaba: ¡SÍ!

―Oficial Hijikata, ¿se encuentra bien?

La suave voz de Kirie Saito le trajo a la realidad.

La luz anaranjada del atardecer se estaba atenuando para dar paso a la obscuridad. Se encontraba sentado en la cabina de la patrulla que manejaba desde hacia ya veintitrés años. Con las piernas entumidas por pasar varias horas cavilando y los archivos del caso Uzumaki esparcidos en el asiento del copiloto.

―Sí, sí… solo estaba pensando―respondió con voz rasposa y una sonrisa nerviosa.

―¿Por tres horas?—alegó el hombre del matrimonio. Si bien, el oficial sospechaba que la pareja estuvo más involucrada de lo que aparentaba en el caso Uzumaki, desconfiaba en mayor medida del varón.

―Sí…―respondió con cautela y mirada recelosa a Suichi Saito―últimamente los casos que debo resolver se han incrementado y mis oficiales han estado faltando por causa de la gripe estacional. Suichi le devolvió la mirada hasta que un estornudo proveniente de su esposa le distrajo.

―Es cierto, querida, ¿Por qué no vas adentro? No me gustaría que se enfermaran.

El oficial miro interrogante al par por la connotación plural que había dicho.

―¡Es verdad! Usted va a ser el primero en saberlo. ¡Estamos embarazados!—exclamó Kirie al acariciarse el vientre ligeramente abultado.

El hombre con canas se sorprendió por el repentino anuncio. Dio sus respectivas felicitaciones a la pareja. Fingidas, pero no es como si alguno de los presentes fuera a señalarlo.

―Ya hace diez años que los conozco y jamás pensé que ustedes fueran a tener hijos.

―Ay no, ¿usted también?—se escuchó las voz exasperada de la castaña. ―Mis vecinas no paran de hablar de lo mismo cada vez que nos topamos. Simplemente esperábamos el momento oportuno.

―Y también el dinero…

La mujer le dio un golpe sin fuerza su cónyuge que fue respondido con quejas sin mucha convicción.

El oficial observó la interacción entre los jóvenes delante de él y se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos de nuevo. El matrimonio Saito era normal, con pasado un tanto misterioso, pero normal. Con un pueblo de origen al que no podían volver, pero seguían siendo normales. Y aun con la excentricidad de que no les gustaban los espirales, que si bien eso no era del todo normal, no era algo que pudiera ligar al caso de un pueblo desaparecido. Ni siquiera con ayuda de los testigos que alegaban que los espirales eran los culpables.

Espirales

Nada tenia sentido ni lógica. Y lo mas seguro es que nunca lo tendría.

Quizá era el momento de dejar el caso de una vez por todas.

El escuchar la insistencia de que la mujer ingresara a su hogar lo devolvió de su cavilación.

―Señora Saito, haga caso a su marido. Yo ya debo regresar a casa. Lo mas seguro es que mi señora me este esperando con la cena lista—y si mas, con una ultima mirada al hombre mas joven, el hombre maduro encendió su vehículo y se marchó, rompiendo por primera vez en una década, la extraña tradición de repetir una historia que nunca había ocurrido.

El matrimonio Saito intercambió una mirada aliviada. La historia que contaban año tras año ya estaba mas que ensayada, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se pusieran nerviosos cada vez que había que contarla. Y es que debían de ser muy cuidadosos de no soltar ningún detalle que no estuviera en su calculada coartada. Ya que de no ser así, no sabrían como explicar la locura del espiral sin parecer desequilibrados mentales.

Dando un último vistazo a la calle, el matrimonio se dirigió a su morada.

Sin embargo, un leve escalofrió recorrió la espalda del hombre antes de entrar. Suichi instó a su esposa a entrar primero y preparar té para los dos, ya que él debía de verificar que la puerta de su auto estuviera debidamente cerrada.

Una vez que se aseguró que su esposa no podía verlo, dio varias vueltas a su alrededor inspeccionando el entorno. No quería ponerse paranoico―no más de lo que su persona era―, pero ese tipo de sexto sentido no se había manifestado en su persona desde hace años.

Diez para ser exactos.

La causante de todo era una pequeña rama en uno de los bonsái que tenía en su jardín. Sin piedad alguna, arrancó la rama y la desbarató hasta que no pudo distinguirse la forma. Una vez que se aseguró que no había ninguna otra espiral decidió meterse por fin a su hogar.

Mientras pudiera alejar a la locura lo haría, pero estaba consiente de que los espirales siempre estarían en ellos.

Y alrededor de ellos.

* * *

+o+

+Creo que hasta el momento, este es el único fic de Uzumaki en español, siempre he querido inaugurar alguna sección de fanfics, así que supongo que esto es lo más parecido a eso xD

+Mientras leía el manga, siempre me pregunté que habría pasado si hubieran huido desde un principio, y esto surgió. Y de haber huido, entonces no habría historia, asi que supongo que por eso el autor los dejó en el pueblo.

+o+


End file.
